Draco Victorious
by Starkid4Ever
Summary: In most - if not every - Harry/Daphne fanfic, Draco Malfoy's plans for Daphne are thwarted. Harry and Daphne live happily ever after. In this universe? Daphne Greengrass isn't so lucky.


Hogwarts was changing; the implementation of a new, updated curriculum and muggle subjects – the Sciences, Mathematics, and the Arts etc. – meant that many of the children of traditionalist pureblood families were reeling in outrage and disgust. On the other hand, Draco Malfoy was furious for a different reason.

Of course, Draco still upheld his beliefs of pureblood superiority, yet the events of the past year had reshaped some of the fifteen-year-old's views (not that he would ever admit this out loud). It took some number of lessons for Draco to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that the muggles surpassed the magical when it came to the arts, especially the wide variety of it. No, the ire of Draco Malfoy was solely focused on the source of all these changes: Harry James Potter.

After the debacle of the Triwizard tournament, he had expected the Scar-head to be a shaken, emotional wreck. He had expected the Daily Prophet and the Ministry to be slandering Potter left and right, to which they did… at first. But upon the return to Hogwarts, Potter had come back as a completely different person.

Gone was the Gryffindor who hated and shied away from his fame, replaced by someone who manipulated the press and rooted out all those who dared to slander him or anyone he cared about. Potter had somehow come across his wealth – and with it came the political power needed to upheave the Wizarding World.

It wasn't just political power, as the classes would later demonstrate. Whilst in previous years, Draco would balk at Scar-head being the vanquisher of the Dark Lord, the feats of magic he had achieved during classes – particularly, transfiguration, charms, and DADA – the legends surrounding the Boy-Who-Lived might as well have been watered down for believability.

One such incident which still clung inside Draco's mind was during Transfiguration, where the lesson that day was to make a small, bedside desk twirl like a ballerina. Damn Potter had to show off – "unintentionally" – and transform the thing into a golden retriever puppy, which had immediately trotted over to the professor. If it wasn't so adorable, Draco would have cursed Potter right then and there! Alas, he had waited until everyone had filed out of the classroom and ambushed him in the corridor (with Crabbe and Goyle as back-up, of course).

Draco's back still ached at the memory.

When he had finally awoken, the ceiling of the Hospital Wing greeted his vision. As soon as Madam Pomphrey had come for a check-up on his condition, along with the news that Potter wasn't going to be punished, Draco would have screamed, if it weren't for the fact that a silencing charm had been placed upon him. Outstretched on a hospital bed, with all four limbs encased in casts, the following thirteen hours, fourteen minutes and twelve seconds were spend plotting his revenge on Potter. But how was he going to do that, when Potter was untouchable?

The following weeks seemed to only get progressively worse. Somehow, Daphne Greengrass – a fellow fifth-year Slytherin from a neutral pureblood family – had been charmed by Potter, although at this point, Draco was hardly surprised. Even _Snape_ of all people had eventually come to form a cordial friendship with his former enemy! Still, it was the loss of Daphne that made Draco's blood boil with rage.

Although she did not believe in blood purity, this did not detract from the fact that Daphne Greengrass was, as Weasley had once so eloquently put it, "all tits and arse, with a pretty face". Daphne's face was indeed pretty, with high cheek-bones, perfect teeth, and plump lips. It helped that she wore minimal make-up, enhancing her sharp blue eyes, unlike the whores from Gryffindor (excluding Granger). However, it was her body that truly made an envious man out of Draco.

At fifteen years of age, many of the girls throughout each house were quite evidently a long way from developing a womanly figure. That wasn't always the case, as Brown and oddly enough, Granger disproved with their larger-than-average busts and derrieres. Even Draco had to catch himself from openly ogling Granger's backside as she walked past him; if only she wasn't a mudblood, which was why Daphne was the woman of his lustful fantasies and dreams.

Woman, because that was what Daphne Greengrass was compared to the girls of Hogwarts. A statuesque goddess that towered over him by several centimetres (and at 1.77 metres, he wasn't quite a small person), the usually modest Hogwarts uniform did little to conceal her mountainous chest. It was like comparing Brown to the flat-chested Weasley. The view of the back was equally as pleasing, to the point where Draco could never keep his eyes off of those round arse-cheeks straining against the confines of her short, tight skirt. If there was one thing that he didn't hate/dislike about Potter, it would be putting his friends through a vigorous exercise routine, as the results were clearing showing in Daphne's toned, fit body.

Draco had tried to seduce her a year ago, with an invitation as his date to the Yule Ball being the first step. Unfortunately, the offer was rejected with an icy cold glare, and a blunt (yet no less courteous) statement about how she would never ever consider going out with the likes of him. To say the rejecting had stung was… an understatement, especially when he saw her at the Yule Ball with Blaise Zabini, wearing an exquisite crimson silk dress that clung to her bodacious figure like a second skin. Her matching five-inch heels increased the height disparity between the two of them, which only added to her sex appeal.

Daphne had paid him no mind that night, and all Draco could do was grit his teeth at the incessant shit that came out of his own date's mouth. Although, this had done nothing to quell his fantasies later that night, when he imagined how she would come up to his room to "apologise" down her throat and then her arse in doggystyle, as she screamed out in ecstasy to be his pureblood bitch. In his fantasies, she kept the heels on, as he fucked her over and over again.

Daphne, the woman who should be his, had to go and fall in love with Scar-head – and of course, that love was reciprocated. Only Weasley was reserved, if not also openly antagonistic, at least initially. Then, lo and behold, Potter worked his magic and anti-Slytherin Weasley became an amicable acquaintance with her. Was there anything he couldn't do?! God, how Draco despised him! Even so, what could he possibly do against who seemed to be Merlin 2.0?

Ironically, it was actually overhearing a conversation between Daphne and her half-blood friend, Davies, in the Slytherin common room that gave him the perfect idea for revenge.

For once, Draco was genuinely minding his own business whilst completing his potions essay, when the entrance of the common room opened up and out came Daphne and Davies in an animate, albeit hushed discussion. As he was lying down on the long, black leather sofa, they could not see him.

"Calm down, Daph! What is so nerve-wracking about a picnic? I swear, you two have been sucking face-"

Daphne narrowed her eyes, as if daring for her best friend to continue. As a Slytherin, Tracey did not, out of a sense of self-preservation.

"But seriously, though. Sometimes, it feels like you're under a love potion – and yes, I know you and Harry have detection methods against them. All you have to worry about what could be a momentous step in your relationship."

Tracy's tone was light at the last part, though it could be clearly observed that Daphne's smile in return was forced.

"Listen," Tracy sobered. She grasped her hands and held them out in front of her. "You love each other; anyone can see that. If you have anything to worry about, it would be you worrying so much about something, when you really shouldn't."

Daphne took a breath to steady herself and then gazed into Tracy's eyes. A gentle smile formed on her lips.

"Thanks, Trace." She pecked her on the cheek, before immediately rushing towards the girl's dormitories. "I need to get ready."

Unseen by the two, Draco stared at Daphne as she rushed past to her dormitory; the sway of her hips emphasising the heart-shape of her arse and the movement of her rounded cheeks. Once she had disappeared, the plan to take what was rightfully his was beginning to form in his head.

The plan would work. It _had_ to work, or else the fortune he had just funnelled into this endeavour would have been pointless at best, and the highest point of idiocy at its worst. If his mother were to find out about his plan…

Draco shuddered at the thought. Only a fool (or a Weasley) would not fear the wrath of Narcissa Malfoy.

The ancient magical artefact was costly, to say the least, and this wasn't talking about gold. No, for instead the Hypnos Ring in Borgin & Burkes required… sacrifice of a kind; it had to be a meaningful offering to sate the ring. Not to mention, the sneaking around he had to do, in order to obtain the ring, without alerting anyone (particularly Dumbledore) of his intentions.

He was going to miss his right eye, even with the magical replacement.

But it was worth it, Draco told himself frequently. The gold-banded ring with its jade crystal rock, shaped in the form of a heart, caused his body to thrum with the power it possessed. It was this power that would make Potter pay and make Daphne Greengrass into his pureblood whore.

No longer requiring any sleep, Draco stayed alert and awake throughout the night and into the morning. Before anyone in the Slytherin common room was awake, he slipped down and utilised the ring's power to render himself invisible. Like clockwork, Daphne came jogging down into the main sitting room in tight, semi-revealing muggle work-out gear and water bottle in hand.

 _Praise the muggles._

The tight black jogging bottoms were shear and clung to her like a second skin, to a degree that Draco's magical eye could see the outline of her labia. Meanwhile, the violet sports-bra did very little to flatten Daphne's large chest; in fact, it appeared to give further definition to their rounded shape and firmness. He was so entranced with her body, that Daphne had almost dashed out of the common room, after taking a swig of her water bottle – the key word being 'almost'.

With a tightening of his fist and subsequent green glow of the jade gem, Daphne was immobilised on the spot in an upright standing position. She was mentally ensnared by the fear of her sudden immobilisation, especially as the ring given to her by Harry was doing nothing to negate it. Beads of sweat began to slowly fall down her forehead.

"Don't bother trying, Daphne." With a clenching of his hand into a fist, Draco appeared before her, and a smirk formed on his lips when he could see her fear turn into anger.

"Malfoy! Let me go, or I will-"

" **Shush now!"**

The Hypnos Ring crystal in his clenched fist glowed faintly, as Daphne found that no sound was coming out of her mouth, much to her frustration and growing unease. On the other hand, Draco was practically giddy with glee, if his wide grin was of any indication.

" **You can now talk with a respectable tone of voice."** He took pleasure in her unease, as it was sure to become full-blown horror at his next order. **"Along with occasionally begging with dirty talk like a slut."**

At once, Daphne's voice returned to her and along with it came a sense of overwhelming fury, despite her respectful tone.

"You can kindly take your views and what you may plan on achieving… UP MY TIGHT PUSSY, WHILE I SUCK YOUR COCK IN-BETWEEN MY HUGE TITS!"

The sudden shift startled both of them, though for clearly different reasons. Horrified at what had just happened, Daphne kept her mouth shut. Unfortunately for her, Draco was having none of that.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea, my sweet little whore. **Take off your bra like one of those muggle strippers**."

Tears started to stream down her face, as Daphne was forced to seductively strip in front of her boyfriend's school rival. With a jiggle, her large breasts were finally exposed to him, in all of their glory.

It was rare for Draco Malfoy to be rendered speechless. But feasting his eyes upon those two unbelievably large mountains of flesh, capped with galleon-sized areolas and engorged nipples, were indeed a sight to behold. And now, they – along with the rest of Daphne Greengrass – was his at last.

" **Smile for me, Daphne – like you enjoy being** _ **my**_ **whore, which is starting to happen."**

In an instant, the tears had stopped cascading down her face and was replaced by a saucy, seductive smirk. She cupped her breasts and kneaded them, whilst biting her bottom lip and retaining smouldering eye contact with him.

" **Say what you want to say, though keep 'whore-mode' on."**

No discernible changes occurred with this command, as Daphne continued to knead her breasts, though this time focusing on doing so in circular motions.

"I will fucking kill you, Malfoy. Then Harry and I are going to castrate you and feed your tiny dick-"

" **Shush…"** Daphne fell silent. **"As of now, you no longer hate me. In fact, you will be fighting a growing attraction to me; though, you will fail, as you fall deeper in lust and love, until you will finally submit and beg me to take you."**

Oh god, he wanted to take her right now in the common room! Even so, patience was a virtue. He wanted to truly mould her into his whore and humiliate Potter, although his balls were aching for relief – the noticeable bulge from within his trousers twitched slightly.

" **On your knees, Greengrass!"**

The young woman could do nothing but comply to her new master, while her hands continued to hungrily knead her breasts. Even the venomous glare she was sending him had lost some of its heat.

" **Take my cock out, slowly."**

With a tremendous amount of willpower, Draco restrained himself from exploding right then and there, as Daphne took out his erect eight-inch member. She gasped at the sight of the engorged head its prominent veins.

"Is it bigger than Potter's?" Draco asked with a lecherous smirk, as she gingerly caressed his shaft and head.

"Quite a bit," Daphne murmured in awe, to which she stiffened at her response. He could see the conflict raging inside her mind. If only Potter could see his girlfriend now.

"Why don't you give it a taste?" Draco prompted without the aid of the ring, to determine if the build-up of lust was enough for her to do so without it.

Clearly, it was not... at least, not yet, as Daphne had opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, only to stop a couple of centimetres away from his cockhead.

He sighed, though without any real frustration. It was going to take a bit longer for his new whore to follow his commands without the ring. And when that happens, he was going to laud it over Potter.

" **Have a taste, Daphne. Have a taste of daddy."**

With a tentative lick around his cockhead, Daphne got her first taste of Draco Malfoy. A small part of her psyche was screaming in disgust and trying to access the mental link with her beloved. Unfortunately for her, Draco had prepared for such a link – a link that had been 'closed off' by the ring.

He groaned in pleasure. Daphne grew bolder with her oral ministrations, as her tongue swirled around and his cockhead with increasing fervour and tasted the tip, which was leaking pre-cum.

As the minutes rolled by, one of her hands began pumping his shaft, while the other fondled his balls. Draco was paralysed in ecstasy with his head tilted back, as Daphne bobbed her head up and down his cock; occasionally, she would pay extra attention to his sensitive head and tip with loving kisses.

"Did Daddy like that?" Daphne asked with a girly voice and batted her eyelashes at him.

He caressed her cheek, almost as if it were a gesture of love… before he grabbed the back of her head and shoved his cock as far as it could go into her mouth, in one swift, sudden motion.

Below him, Daphne coughed and spluttered whilst trying, to no avail, to withdraw his cock from her mouth, as what seemed to be an endless volume of seed was pumped into it. When he finally took it out, a copious volume of cum flowed out from her mouth – and oddly enough, some from within her nostrils – and onto her breasts.

With a slight whimper, Daphne Greengrass had no idea that this was only the beginning of her humiliation.

" **Put your bra back on,"** Draco watched as her breasts – painted with his cum – were regretfully covered. Then, he summoned a water bottle identical in design to hers. **"And take this."**

From the outside, the water bottle appeared to contain water only. However, inside was something very different; it was a substance that Daphne would have eagerly drink from Harry, without hesitation. Now, there was a growing apprehension to the idea of such a thing.

"This is yours?" Daphne stated neutrally, if not with a bit of a curiosity. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation.

"Yes, and it is full of the nutrients you will ever need. **It is now the only thing you will drink. Any liquid you drink will become my seed – my seed will flow down your throat no matter what."**

Daphne was numb, yet she nodded in response to the order.

" **Now, go on your run with Potter and his gang. I will see you later at lunchtime**. **"**

Just as she had passed by him, Draco summoned a napkin and wiped some of his cum from the corner of her mouth. She was startled when he slapped her arse-cheek, which made it jiggle slightly upon impact. Before he would have been cursed to hell and back; now, Daphne felt a slight tingle in her nether regions at the sensation, as she left to join her current friends with a belly full of her daddy's seed and a craving for more.


End file.
